Small Favors
by SplishySplash
Summary: Booth needs a favor and who else is there to call, but his best friend Dr. Temperance Brennan? Favors aren't just a one way street. BB, maybe AH.
1. Wrapped Around His Finger

**Title:**Small Favors

**Rating: **Pg-pg13 ish we'll see.

**Dislaimer:** I own nothing, I do own the plot though. Its un-beta'ed so let me know of any mistakes or anything that could be changed

Ideas would be great also

**Chapter One: Wrapped Around His Finger**

Heavy snow began to fall on Washington D.C. and Temperance Brennan wanted nothing more than to be outside walking through it. Winter was the only time of year that she had the hardest time concentrating. Not only did she love the snow, but it was these times her mind wandered to other things: her parents, her brother, her staff and her partner.

Her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth was special to say the least. Her 'knight in FBI standard shining armor' as Angela so kindly referred him to. She smiled amidst the piles of bones belonging to a World War II victim at the thought of the man.

As her thoughts ran to her non-existent family, the familiar ring of her cell phone startled her. "Brennan." she responded.

"Hey." said the voice on the end, her lips curling into smile.

"Hey. Long time, no hear." She said lightly.

"I called you yesterday, Bones. Are you missing your partner that much?" He returned.

"Its been really quiet with Hodgins out of town for the week, poor Zack hasn't had anyone to talk to in three days. Angela has locked herself in her office, working on some grand picture of sorts." She explained the predicament the 'squint squad' was in, it was as if one left-the rest were lost puppies. She could hear Booth chuckle on the other end. "Where are you anyway? You were supposed to be home by now."

"Chicago, my plane has been delayed because of the snow." he said. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"What?" She asked, curiously.

He had expected sarcasm from her, but none came. "I get Parker for the holidays and I am supposed to pick him up in about an hour." He started

"And you want me to go get him?" she finished as Angela stood next to the table.

"Could you? Rebecca left for Las Vegas this morning and obviously I can't call her." He said in a rush. "He has everything with him. . ."

"You don't have to explain, Booth. Just tell me when and where." Angela smiled at her best friend, who also had a slight smile, "But are you sure you trust me with your child?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else, Bones." he said sincerely, her smile soften indicating to Angela that he had said something to make her heart flutter, if confronted about it-Brennan would go on and on about how its medically impossible for the heart to flutter. "Be careful out there Bones, its supposed to be a mess out there."

"Don't worry Booth. I have your all-wheel drive SUV, remember. Its you that has to be careful."

"How can I forget that you have my SUV? If Cullen finds out and he might take it away, and I'll be stuck with the Crown Victoria." Teased Booth.

"That man already hates me, why not give him leverage." she responded. "Now hang up, so I can pick up your son."

"Alright, thanks again Bones." He replied sincerely.

"It's what friends are for." She said. "Call me when you know when you are getting here." They said their goodbyes and she placed her phone into her front pocket, noticing Angela's cheshire cat grin. "What?"

"You were so flirting with our resident G-man." Came her reply, her grin grew bigger." Brennan cursed her body's natural instinct to blush, and proceeded to put the bones away.

"I was not." Retorted the scientist, she brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at her watch. "Damn, I've got to got get Parker."

"I'll put these away." said Angela, pushing Brennan aside. "Go get him, I'll stall Cam if she asks."

"Thanks Angela." Brennan said, turning on her heels and heading to her office to grab her things, leaving with out another word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

What would've taken her ten minutes to drive to the daycare facility, took her almost a half an hour. Confirming the time on her watch, she still had twenty minutes until Booth said to pick up the five year old. The daycare facility was nice, she had to admit, getting out of the SUV and walking into the large glass doors of 'Small World" daycare and the first thing she saw was a security check-in point.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Asked the large guard with a smile, whose name tag read Sam.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up Parker Booth." She said returning the smile.

"I need to call the head-mistress and get clearance, Ms.. . ."

"Doctor Temperance Brennan." She corrected out of habit.

"My mistake, Dr. Brennan. We need to run clearance checks on everyone who takes a child from the facility." He explained, his accent suggested he was from somewhere out west.

"I understand." She said, working with the FBI required a lot of security checks.

Within minutes a stout woman with graying hair came to the check-point. "Dr. Brennan? I'm Caroline Addler, Mr. Booth informed us that you would be picking up Parker." She said in a proud voice, shaking the young doctors hand.

"Yes, Booth is stuck in Chicago. His plane is delayed." Said Brennan.

The older woman slid a card into the reader and opened the door of a large room, the same size as the lab, she noted. "Small World has anywhere from 20-30 staff who will look over anywhere from 100-150 children. Children are separated by age groups ranging from infants to age of 12. We offer tutoring for all children over the age of 4.. ." She explained as a mass of blonde hair, hugged Brennan legs from behind.

"Dr. Brennan!" The arms belonged to none other than Parker Booth.

She turned around and got to eye level with him. "Hey Parker, are you ready to go?" The boy launched himself at her, his arms around her neck. He began talking at a million words a minute, and she looked at the older woman apologetically.

"Yup!" Said the boy as she returned his hug.

"Well, if Parker has all his things, I just need you to sign these papers and a copy of your ID." She smiled softly at the younger woman.

"Alright. Go get your stuff, Parker." She said, following Caroline Addler. The boy let go of his grip and ran away, it had surprised her at how attached he was to her. She had only met him a couple of times and he was completely smitten by the Forensic Anthropologist. She signed the necessary paper work and the boy ran back with a backpack and duffle bag in hand. With a smile she helped him put his coat, gloves and hat on. Together, hand-in-hand they ventured out into the snow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had watched Booth put Parker into the car seat sometime ago, and she mimicked his actions placing the boy into it, and taking her own seat in the drivers chair.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked, mentally running through the cupboards.

"Spaghetti?" asked Parker.

"We can do that." She said "Does Bo. . .your dad make you spaghetti?"

"All the time, its my favorite food." He said excitedly.

"What do you like to do with your dad?" pressed Bones, hoping it was something she could do to entertain his progeny.

"I like playing in the snow, and watching movies and. . ." The boy began to list.

Listening carefully, she silently made her own list of what she could and couldn't do, she cursed herself for not having a TV, but she remembered her laptop had a DVD player, the park wasn't far from her building, playing in the snow was a no-brain activity.

"Wanna know what I learned today?" asked Parker.

"What?" She responded, her mental checklist momentarily forgotten.

"I learned how to make snowflakes out of paper." He said proudly.

She was silent for a moment then responded. "That's neat."

"I can show you how to make them." she smiled at him, listening with interest. "I learned that snow happens because the clouds get cold and instead of rain, snow comes out."

"Actually . . ." She corrected, then Angela's voice came to mind_ Don't spoil it for him, let him believe. _ "Your right."

The boy was glowing with pride. "Really?" She nodded in response. "Daddy says your are really, really smart. He said you work in a museum, that has dinosaurs and mummy's and other cool things."

"Have you ever been to the Jeffersonian?" she asked, a little red, pulling into her parking stall, turning off the SUV.

"No, daddy said he would take me one day when you could give us a tour. He said we'd have more fun." Explained Parker, she helped him out of the car seat. "He also says you play with bones all day, is that true?"

"Yes I do." she said, taking the duffle bag and his hand and headed up the stairs to her apartment. "Here we are."

His eyes grew wide in excitement and took in his surroundings. "Wow." came his voice. "Where's your TV?"

"I don't have one." she said, the young boys eyes widen in shock. "I accidentally smashed it with a baseball bat." Parker started to laugh, it was infectious. She started to laugh. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

She showed the boy the bathroom and placed his stuff in her bedroom. "Go wash up, and we'll make dinner." Parker nodded and scurried to the bathroom. She sighed, wandering into the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients and her cell phone rang. "Brennan."

"Your still alive, I hear." Came Angela's voice.

"If I remember correctly, you are supposed to say hello." came her reply.

"Oh no, you didn't lose the kid did you?" she teased, knowing well that her friend would bend over backwards for the child.

"No, we are making dinner." She exclaimed, sounding hurt.

"That was unfair of me." apologized the artist. "You are great with children, Parker is really lucky."

"Dr. Brennan?" asked the curious boy behind her.

"Yes Parker?" She questioned, Angela momentarily forgotten.

"Where's your Christmas tree?" he asked innocently looking around the kitchen.

She could hear Angela take a deep breath. "Well Parker, I don't really celebrate Christmas."

"But why?" Curiosity killed the cat, right?

She could hear Angela saying something in her ear, she got eye level with him. She could go on about the Christians moving the date for their own selfish reasons, but she chose to ignore the logic. "Because I haven't had time to celebrate Christmas." It wasn't all a lie, she could hear Angela exhale the breath she was holding.

"Oh?" he said, turning on his heels and running in the opposite direction, only to return with the image she knew was called Santa Clause and had three paper chain links hanging off his hat. "Here! It sticks to the fridge," the child placed the 'art' on her fridge, her heart would have melted, hadn't been medically impossible. "and it tells you how many days till Santa comes."

"Sweetie?" Came Angela's voice from her phone.

Shaking her head, her mind wandered back to her best friend. "What? Oh, sorry."

"That boy has you wrapped around his finger." She said, with out room for argument.

"I don't know what that means, but I have to start dinner." Said Brennan, her face slightly red.

Angela's smile grew bigger. "Alright Sweetie, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Angela." They said their goodbyes and returned her attention to the boy.

"I've got a deal to make with you." His eyes grew wide. "I will make dinner and I will get you paper to decorate my apartment for Christmas."

He nodded his head excitedly,then becoming serious and holding out his hand to shake, a move he learned from his father she guessed, taking it and their deal was finalized.

She searched through her office an found a mass of colored paper, colored pencils, tape and glue, that she had, had since grad school. Parker sat at the table ready to work, with his poker face-inherited from her partner, he began his project.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

She had dinner ready in record time and looked over at the boy studying him amidst the paper. She admired his creativity, snowflakes hanging from the walls, pictures of Christmas on the door, and a chain of red and green paper strung from wall to wall at the height of a five year old. "Wow." She whispered, he smiled, that damned charm smile. She picked him up, bringing the chain higher than a five year old and a Forensic Anthropologist. "Dinner is ready, lets clean up."

It didn't take long for Parker and Bones to clean up and began to eat. She spent the entire meal explaining what happened to the dinosaurs and anatomy of the human body. Parker hanging on every word. "Dr. Brennan, daddy was right. You do know everything." He said with his huge grin, his voice grew low and he leaned closer to her. "Do you know where babies come from?" she choked on her water.

"What?" She coughed, eyes wide in shock.

"Well Jeff said his mommy is having a baby, but Miss Carly said the stork drops the baby off on doorsteps, and Jeff says that the baby is in his mommy's tummy, and that storks aren't real." He reasoned in five year old, He stood up and walked to her, looking at her midsection with curiosity. Carefully he placed his hands on it. "Is there a baby in there?"

Her face was red. "No Parker, there isn't a baby in there."

He was confused. "But if Jeff's mommy has one . . . ."

"Parker, you are much to young to know the complications of human reproduction." She almost cried.

"Huh?" She was using big words and she knew it.

"Babies do come from a mommy's belly." She finally said softly, putting their dishes in the sink.

"But how do they get there? Do mommy's eat them?" He asked innocently, his blue eyes were calling for answers.

"How about we watch a movie?" She had seen Booth change the subject abruptly with the boy, and his technique worked.

"Yeah! Mommy packed me my favorites, 'cause daddy doesn't have them." He said running to get his backpack. "Nemo, Polar Express, Toy Story, Incredible's."

She gave a sigh of relief, though not having a clue as to what he was talking about, she grabbed her laptop and placed the disk he had handed her into the drive, and putting it on the coffee table. "What are we watching?"

"A Christmas movie, called Polar Express. Its my third favorite movie after Nemo and. . ."he started naming the hierarchy of movies as the main title began, causing him to quiet down.


	2. Nightly Rituals

**Title: **Small Favors

**Rating: Pg-slight swearing, not in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except the plot and that's pretty much it.

**Chapter Two: Nightly rituals**

Brennan was confused by the movie at hand, it had started at the beginning when a train arrived in the middle of a suburban street, picking up a young boy. With dancing waiters and climbing on the outside of the train, they reached a city in the arctic circle with the northern lights making shapes. To make it better, the movie was breaking every law of physics imaginable with small people flying a balloon with a large bag and taking off the star of the large tree.

To save herself from more confusion her cell phone rang. Standing up she left Parker watching the movie and walked into the kitchen.

"Brennan." She said quietly.

"Hey you." Came the voice of her partner. "How is it going?"

"Alright, we are watching a movie about a train." She said trying to not sound as confused as she felt.

"The Polar Express?" He questioned, a smile came to his lips. "You have no clue what is going on." It was a statement, not a question.

"No." she answered guiltily. "It doesn't make any sense at all, and it completely ignores any law of physics.. ."

With a slight chuckle he began to explain. "Its not about the law of physics, Bones. It's about the magic of Christmas."

"But there is no such thing. . .." She interrupted only to be interrupted by him.

"I know Bones, just don't analyze the movie, you'll give yourself a headache." He said softly.

"I'll try. Do you want to talk to Parker?" She conceded, with a slight sigh.

"Sure." He responded, she called to boy over and he excitedly took the phone from the doctor.

"Daddy!" He said.

"Hey Bub. What did you do today?" asked the father lovingly. Brennan watched the boy with interest, she could only hear his side of the conversation, yet she knew exactly what her partner said to him.

"At school I learned how to make snowflakes out of paper and how snow is made." Explained the boy in a rush.

"And how is that?" Booth participated in his excitement.

"Clouds get really cold and instead of rain snow comes out. Dr. Brennan said I was right. She also let me decorate her apartment for Christmas. Did you know she doesn't decorate for Christmas?" Booth bit his tongue, he had forgotten about Bone's thoughts about the holidays. He was going to owe her forever. "She made spaghetti and I've learned a whole bunch from her."

"Sounds like fun, Bub." Said Booth, breaking his thoughts of his partner.

"She explained where babies came from and how the dinosaurs disappeared. .. " Parker started and Booth felt his cheeks grow red, this talkativeness didn't come from his side of the family for sure.

"Parker, let me talk to Doctor Brennan for a second." He interrupted, a habit he was getting good at.

"Hello?" came her voice, he could tell it was full of embarrassment.

"He asked you where babies came from?" Knowing Bones, human reproduction wasn't a subject that she was comfortable talking about, let alone bring it up herself.

"Yes." She responded, he voice full of fake confidence. "Because someone named Jeff's mother was pregnant and some other woman fed him stories about cranes bringing babies, dropping them off at door steps."

"Its storks, Bones." He corrected, automatically. "What did you tell him?"

"That he was much to young to understand the complications of human reproduction and yes, babies do come from mommies tummies." She was flustered, Booth knew it. Her Ph.D. vocabulary on human anatomy suddenly turned into a five year old playing Operation. She, herself, could tell she was flustered, because she opted not to tell about the boy's examination of her midsection.

Booth started to laugh. "I'm sorry Bones, he can be overly blunt, like someone else I know." He teased. "I should've warned you."

"Yeah, just a little warning, next time." She retorted.

He was about to comment on the next time comment, but again bit his tongue. He realized that she was enjoying her time with his son, she was hoping for a next time. "Thanks Bones." Came his reply, catching her off guard.

She stumbled to form words, he made a mental note-the great Temperance Brennan was speechless- "Have you found a flight yet?" She changed the subject, again something she learned from Booth.

"No, all flights are canceled until tomorrow. The airlines are supposed to call me with the soonest flight out of here." He said, he was proud of his partner-slowly he was rubbing off on her.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" she asked worriedly, switching the phone to another ear, as if she was a teenaged girl.

"I've got a room for the night." He said. "I does come in handy, working for the FBI."

"Alright. Is there anything about this child I should know about, considering we are going to be room mates for awhile." She looked at the boy, who was listening with great interest, his smile grew wider.

"Bath time is in about ten minutes, Bedtime by eight thirty, there's no daycare tomorrow because its Christmas eve. . ."

"Excuse me? I've got a meeting with the director of who knows what, that Cam has so willingly bestowed on me. . ."

"On Christmas Eve?" questioned Booth.

"Its because she can't be there herself." retorted Bones, she disliked that woman. Booth knew it, and Cam knew that too.

"If you keep him in your office with his Game Boy, he won't move for hours. Just have Angela or Zack check up on him every once in awhile." Said Booth, his smile growing bigger.

"Fine." She huffed, then smiled. "I better get your son in the bath."

"Thanks Bones." He said, she handed the phone to Parker to say his goodbyes and then hung up the phone.

"Your dad said its bath time." The boy nodded, running to get his stuff. Realization hit her-she didn't know how to give a child a bath. Then an idea hit her, and she quickly dialed a number.

"Zack Addy." Said her assistant.

"Zack." She said in a rush. "I'm sorry to bother you. . ."

"Is something wrong, Dr. Brennan?" He asked worriedly. "Did we get a case?"

"No, I just need to ask you a question about giving a five year old a bath. I . . .I don't really know what to do. . ." She explained uncomfortably.

Zack was perplexed, and then a smile grew on his face. "Sure, Dr. Brennan. Five year olds are learning to be independent, that is why they start school at that age. Though they still rely on parents for guidance, especially the female figure because they are softer in nature. As for bathing a child-you need to be in the room, because five year olds can drown, the water should be about thirty one degree Celsius. Wash body, then hair, then dry." He explained, it helped coming from a big family.

"Oh." She said slowly. "Thanks Zack."

"Not a problem, Dr. Brennan." He said, they said their goodbyes and she sat her phone on the counter, grabbing a towel from the side closet.

She wandered into her bedroom to find Parker going through his bag, pulling out underwear and his night clothes. "Ready for a bath?" She asked.

He nodded his head and followed her into her bathroom. "Wow, your tub is huge!" he said as she started the tub.

"Yes it is. Do you want bubbles?" She asked, unsure that it was a proper question.

"Really? Daddy doesn't let me have bubbles, because he says its to womanly." He said, also unsure what to answer. "But I do want bubbles."

"I won't tell your dad, if you won't." She said, with a sly grin. "It'll be our secret."

The boy nodded and grinned that Booth charm smile, and started to take his clothes off. She helped him undress and placed him in the tub. He started to play with the bubbles and she sat on the toilet seat, listening to the giggling. Grabbing a handful of bubbles, she placed it on his head, causing him to shriek with laughter.

Grabbing her shampoo, she placed some of the pink contents into her hand and started to run it through his blond hair, the blond hair he had gotten from his mother-the only thing she could tell. For the boy only seeing his father once a week, they were almost identical. Even identical twins have some differences. She mused over the similarities of the father and son- the eyes, nose, his undeniable smile, his determination. The list could go on and on.

"I'm going to smell like a girl." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"That's ok, I'll still like you." She teased, having no clue where that came from. She washed out the shampoo from his hair and pulled the drain cover off. Parker stood up and she wrapped a towel around him, lifting him out of the bathtub. Setting him on the floor, she began to towel dry his hair. "Do you need help dressing?"

"Nope, I can do that myself." He said. She nodded and went back into her bedroom, changing into her night clothes. She over turned her covers and waited for Parker to come out of the bathroom. She could hear the sink running, brushing of teeth and the sink turning off.

He came back to the bedroom, and climbed into bed, with a yawn. "Tired?" She asked as he layed down. He nodded.

"Are we going to the museum tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, but I have to do some work first. Then I will give you the grand tour." She explained. He returned a tired smile.

She started to leave the room, a perfect opportunity to work on her latest novel when he called her name. "Dr. Brennan? Aren't you going to go to sleep?"

She couldn't resist his smile. "Alright." She turned the lights off and crawled into bed with the boy, who immediately layed his head on her chest, and his small hand resting on her abdomen. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't uncomfortable by the gesture, she placed her arm around him. Soon enough his breathing became rhythmic and soon she too fell asleep, the clock reading 9:01.


	3. Sub For Santa

**Title: **Small Favors

**Rating: **Still PG

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, no money is being made for anything at all.

**Authors Note: **Thanks to all reviewers, I heart you all.

**Chapter Three: Sub for Santa**

Her alarm clock went off at five forty five, as usual. She opened her eyes and was a little disorientated, looking at the boy who was sound asleep next to her.

Carefully she slid out of her bed, grabbing her clothes for the day and she quietly got into the shower. As the warm water began to wake her up more fully, she began to realize that she was making a habit out of breaking habits. Instead of her usual eight minute shower, she took a fifteen minute shower. She had a feeling that today, being Christmas Eve, wasn't going to be normal.

Wrapping a towel around her slim frame, she opened the door to check on Parker. He still had his head on her pillow, a small smile on his face. With a sigh, she returned to the bathroom, quickly running through her morning routine before carefully placing a coat, gloves, socks and shoes on the boy. Making sure she had a change of clothes and his backpack, she carried him out to the SUV.

She arrived at the Jeffersonian at 8:24 am, having to pick up her assistant on her way, she was thrown out of her habit by twenty four minutes. Putting the car in park she turned to her sleeping assistant, shaking him gently. "Zack."

"I'm awake." he said clearly unsure of where he was.

She got out and carefully lifted the sleeping child from the car seat. She headed towards the lab with Zack in tow. Upon reaching the elevators, Angela met them carrying a box of donuts.

"Aw how cute." She said about Parker asleep, head on her best friends shoulder. "He's such an angel."

Brennan's face grew into a smile. "That he is."

"Do you know when Booth will be back?" asked the artist, ruffling the blond hair. Zack pushing the elevator button, it immediately opening. The trio stepped inside.

"He called last night, he said it should be later today." Answered Brennan. "He is supposed to call later."

"Oh. What are you supposed to do with Parker? Don't you have that meeting with the Department of Eurasian Artifacts." asked Angela, they exited the elevator and continued to make their way towards the lab.

"Booth said just to let him play his game and have you and Zack check up on him." She explained, gaining nods from her staff. She reached her office and she layed the boy on her couch, taking off his coat and boots, she covered him with a blanket.

Angela watched, sitting on one of the consultation chairs, with a smile on her face. "You may not believe me, but motherhood suits you." She commented. Brennan didn't say anything, as she sat at her desk. "I'm serious sweetie."

Brennan looked at her best friend, still unsure of what to say. "I haven't got a clue as to what I'm doing, Angela."

"Its because its natural to you." Said Angela. Brennan was still confused, yet another habit she was forming. "There is an anthropological reason for woman to feel that they must care for the young."

She was using her words against her, damn her, even though it wasn't all anthropologically correct. Angela still had a point. "I don't know, Angela. Who would really want to bring a child into the world after all that we see?"

"Sweetie, I understand that your confused. This child, and don't forget his gorgeous father, has turned your world upside down. You would travel to Hell and back for him. . . ."

"Of course I would." She said, interrupting the artist. "He would do the same for me."

"Yes he would, sweetie. And that is why the two of you. . . " She was interrupted again.

"Dr. Brennan." Came Parkers voice, she gave a sigh-saved by the small one.

"Good morning, Parker." Responded Brennan, standing up and kneeling next to the boy. "Did you sleep alright?"

He nodded, and took in his surroundings. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We are at the Jeffersonian. I've got to go to a meeting, Angela is going to stay with you until I get back." Said the doctor, ruffling his hair. "Then we can go on a tour."

Again he nodded excitedly, and Brennan went back to her normal height. She grabbed her blue lab coat and left the office.

Angela looked at the boy with a smile on her face. "Ok, Parker. Let's have some fun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of an hour, Parker sat contently on Angela's couch drawing, fully dressed. Angela was at her desk, working on her latest project as her cell phone began to ring. Looking at the ID screen, she answered it. "Booth, sweetie."

"Hi Angela. Do you know where Bones is?" He asked, sounding upset on the other line.

"She's still in her meeting. What's wrong?" Her grin started to fade, and she began to prepare for the worst.

"The earliest flight I can get is at midnight, with a layover in Boston." He said. "I won't get here until 3:20."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." She said with sympathy, knowing how important spending Christmas with his son meant to him. "Couldn't you go federal on anyone for an earlier flight?"

"I did, it got me the midnight flight." He gave an angry sigh.

"Do you want to talk to Parker?" She said, matching his sigh. She handed the phone to the boy.

"Daddy!" he said excitedly, Angela watched as his smile faded and tears began to well up in his eyes, as his father tried to explain his situation. The boy said nothing, but disappointment filled the room. "Alright Daddy." He handed the phone back to Angela, and returned to his seat, trying not to cry.

"Seeley?" She asked.

"I'm here. It was supposed to be our first Christmas together." said Booth who was fighting his emotions as well.

"Is there anything I can do?" she was heartbroken for her friend, who happened to be infatuated with her best friend.

"Just tell Bones to call me when she gets a chance."

"I will dear." and he hung up, normally she'd be offended, but it was of special circumstances. She sat her phone down and looked at the boy.

Luckily for her, Brennan stepped in the door. "They are setting up a skeleton that I need authenticate." Despite her lack of knowledge on the emotions of a five year old, her maternal instincts kick in. "What's wrong?"

The dam broke, and Parker's tears began to fall with full force, he ran to her. She responded by picking him up, he was crying on her shoulder. It was the first time, she could remember, the boy crying.

Angela gave her a sad smile. "Booth called, he wasn't able to get a flight until really late."

She nodded and turned her attention to the sobbing boy. "Its alright, Parker."

"Daddy promised me that we would spend Christmas together." He cried, face red and streaks of tears running down his face.

"Parker, you dad loves you very much. He tells me that all the time." She started. "He would do anything to be here tonight, if he could, and I know he has done everything thing he can to get the flight he has."

"But he promised." He repeated.

"I know Parker, and he is really upset that he broke his promise to you." She said softly. The boy was fighting to comprehend the meaning of it all. "That means you and I get to spend Christmas Eve together."

Angela smiled from behind the two. Realizing that it only took a child to bring the spirit of Christmas to Temperance Brennan.

The boy didn't know what to think about her proposition. "What about Santa Claus? He won't know where I am. Mommy took me to see him and I told him that I was spending Christmas with daddy."

Brennan didn't know what to say to the boys inquiry, Angela stepped in. "Santa always knows where you are." She said as Brennan sat the boy onto his feet, he immediately went back to his drawing. "Wait here Parker, I need to have a word with Dr. Brennan." The two woman walked out of the office. "That was sweet of you Bren."

"What I only calmed him down." She responded, her cheeks turning red.

"You put aside your beliefs on this holiday, to make that little boy happy." She said, and Brennan got an idea.

"I need you help." She said firmly, it was a moment to savor, it wasn't every day that she asked help from her best friend.

"Anything."

"I need your help making Christmas." She said, then started to ramble. "I don't know where to start. . ."

"Of course sweetie." Angela smiled, not a year ago the two of them were laying on the floor in her office, the roles reversed. "I will help you, but do you have a plan?"

"While I give him the tour, I'll give you money to go get a couple of gifts that little boys like and a tree, with the lights and decorations." She said nervously. Angela had to admit that her friend had a knack for knowing when to step in and help, and she never did it without falling. "Take Zack with you, he should know what preschool age boys like. I'll even let you drive Booth's SUV."

"You had me at shopping sweetie." She had a grin on her face, as the Director of Eurasian Artifacts came up to the pair, expecting Brennan's full attention that she wasn't prepared to give to the man. "Go play with your bones, I'll take care of everything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour passed and Brennan was hunched over a table trying to figure where and when the skeleton came from. Basic knowledge of the field told her that it was a man about thirty-three. She was told that he came from the early sixteenth century, found near Norway. The apparent cause of death was undefined. The fact of the matter was: she was bored.

As she began do figure out the particular cause of death, little footsteps coming from Angela's office neared her.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Brennan! Look what Angela let me wear." He said excitedly, running towards the working woman, wearing a matching blue lab coat accompanied with the words _P. Booth_ written on medical tape, in Angela's fancy writing."

"Wow, don't you look great." She said, looking up from the skeleton.

Parker blushed. "What are you doing?" He was on his tip toes trying to get a look at the body.

"I am trying to figure out who this guy is." She said, picking up the boy and setting him on his chair to give him a better view. He stood up to get a better look at the bones. "He lived over five hundred years ago."

Parker was intrigued by it. "What's his name?" Innocent enough.

"He doesn't have a name yet, you can give him a name if you want." She said with a smile.

The boy thought hard about the man on the table, and a smile came to his face. "Rupert." He said officially.

"Rupert? Alright." She said softly.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to a random part of the bones. She began to explain the bone structure of the human body.

As she did so, Angela watched the pair. Grabbing her camera, she took a picture of Brennan telling the boy her knowledge of the human structure and Parker watching her with interest. She turned to her office and loaded the picture onto the computer. She sent it to Booth's cell phone caption of _Booth and Brennan,_ hoping it would make him feel better.

Angela returned to the table, Brennan and Parker were standing at. "Sweetie, I'm going to go out. Can I borrow the SUV?" She asked, speaking in code, hoping Brennan would catch on. Holding her breath, she was handed the keys.

The two waved as Angela left, taking a confused Zack with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three hours when Angela returned and being the person she was, she stopped at Brennan's apartment to 'hide' the gifts for her, and set up the Christmas tree, which stood waiting to be decorated. Returning back to the lab, her cell phone rang.

Again it was Booth. "Sweetie, did you get my picture?" It was an obvious question.

"Yes, that boy is amazing sometimes." He said, she knew he was smiling. "But I do worry that he's going to become a squint, with Bones' influence."

Angela laughed, "I know, that boy just loves her. Despite her constant phrase that she isn't good with children, she is quite amazing."

"I know." said Booth softly. Throughout their partnership, she was always the one who got the children to talk to her. He didn't know if it was her experience in the foster care system or if it was a natural maternal instinct. Yet she still denied her ability and didn't want children. Maybe this time with his son would change her mind, fingers crossed.

She knew what was on his mind. "Well I've got to go, she's got to take your son back and decorate a Christmas tree."

"A Christmas tree? Bones doesn't celebrate Christmas." He said, slowly.

"No, but she believes in you. She bringing Christmas for Parker, because she knows how important it is for you." Explained Angela.

"I don't know what to say." Said Booth. "Listen Angela, I found another flight to D.C. which leaves at eleven and will land at Andrews Air Force Base at one thirty."

"You used your military privilege?" She asked, he was desperate to get home.

"Yeah, now I want it to be a surprise for them." He said, mischievously.

"I'll pick you up and you can surprise her." She said, he was about to comment about military access, when she beat him to it. "Don't worry, my mother was in the navy, I've got clearance."

"Thanks Angela."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela gave back the SUV to Brennan, with instructions as to where the presents were hidden, and she left. Twice in two days before seven, habits were becoming a thing of the past.

She made it back to her apartment, as the boy watched contently out the window in the back seat. She was smiling, they had barely made it through the museum because of the hour they spent going over 'Rupert'.

They reached the apartment, it was quarter to five, traffic was horrible. Opening her apartment door, the sight of a ten foot Christmas tree stood in the corner of her apartment. His eyes lit up. "Where did this come from?"

And she responded, a non-Brennan comment. "Magic. Now lets decorate it." Opening a box of white lights as he opened a box of ornaments.

Lifting the boy, they strung the lights on first, followed by the ornaments. She sat on her couch watching him carefully place them on the fake pine tree. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She didn't look at the ID.

"Merry Christmas, Bones" Said the voice, playfully.

"Hey, Booth." She said, her smile growing bigger. She wasn't going to say that she didn't believe in Christmas, in front of the boy.

"How are things going?" He asked.

"Things are going great, just about to make dinner." She said, standing up and going into the kitchen. "How about you?"

"Good, but eating Pizza Hut on Christmas Eve, isn't my idea of a great way to spend the holiday." He said with a chuckle.

"How about you talk to your son, that'd make you feel better." She asked.

"Yes, but thank you Bones for all that you've done for me this week. It means the world to me."

"Its been my pleasure, Booth. I haven't had a Christmas like this in fifteen years. Its me that should be thanking you." There was a 'door nob question', a 'but' that didn't get said. 'The it would be better if you were here,' but.

She handed the phone to the boy, who immediately began to explain his experience at the Jeffersonian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night flew by in a blur: dinner, making cookies for Santa, watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ on her computer and their nightly rituals began once again. By eight thirty, Parker slept peacefully in her bed, due to the long day at work, she chuckled at the thought and she went back into the living room, eating the cookies and placing the presents under the tree, she began to work on the latest chapter in her book.

The time still flew, and before she knew it, the clock chimed signaling that it was two a.m. and she got up to go to bed. There was a slight tap on her door.


	4. With Eyes All a Glow

**Title: **Small Favors

**Rating:** Pg-not as much action as I thought I'd make it

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, really. . .

**Authors Note: **I own nothing. . . This is the end of Small Favors, BUT I am currently taking requests for a sequel, which will have something to do with what happens in this chapter, it will happen eventually. . .But just wondering if you want a change from me

I thought in the spirit of the holidays, I am taking request for my next work-I have two thoughts in mind:

In 2x02 I think, Bones asks Cam if she wants kids and she retorts something and asks if she was pregnant, well what if she was?

Or I have an idea for a one-shot about Bones being a kleptomaniac. . .not stealing bad things just Booth's heart.

OR you can give me an idea!! PM me. .. . .or make note in it when reviewing!!

I hope you enjoy the story, I like it. . ..I really wanted it up by Christmas. . .

**Chapter Four:** **With Eyes All a Glow**

Cautiously she neared the door and opened it slowly, it was none other than her best friend Angela Montenegro. She had a huge grin that matched her bubbly pajama's that she was wearing, under her thick coat.

"Angela? Its two in the morning." She said in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I know, I forgot to give you your gifts. Since you are in the Christmas spirit, I knew you wouldn't mind." She said trying to control her excitement, she was hiding something. Brennan knew it. Angela handed her a rectangular box with a bright red bow.

She took a hold of it as if it was going to explode. "You didn't come all the way over here at two in the morning just to bring me this, Angela. I know you well enough that you'd rather sleep in." She said almost accusingly.

"No, I brought you another gift. I couldn't get a bow on it." She said motioning to something behind her and someone stepped out of the shadows and into the door. It was Booth.

"Not in a million years." He said, with his charm smile. His smile faded a little as he took sight of her apartment, with the red and green chain hanging from the walls, along with the countless snowflakes placed neatly on the windows to the pictures of Christmas themes on her fridge. His eyes rested on the large tree in the corner, lit with white lights, multicolored ornaments and a star on top. He had noticed the small amount of brightly wrapped boxes at the bottom. He turned his attention to the doctor, who was wearing long plaid bottoms and a white tank-top, her hair resting on her shoulders.

She immediately grew shy under his gaze, and her eyes fell to the floor, but she said nothing. "You did this for Parker?"

She nodded, her face growing red. He stepped into her personal space, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame, her arms went around him in response to his touch. "Thank you, Temperance." He said into her ear.

Angela smiled. One point for her, zero for Dr. Camille Saroyan. It was an unspoken contest between the artist and the doctor of who Booth's affection belonged too. "I'm going to take this as my cue to leave." she said with a smile.

"Thank's Angela." They both said at the same time, still in their embrace. At least they knew she was still in the room.

Angela responded. "Your welcome, Merry Christmas." And she shut the door behind her.

Booth loosened his grip on her, to allow her to leave the embrace if she wanted. To his surprise, she didn't move. "It should be me thanking you." She said, finally breaking her silence.

"I haven't done anything." He said, his hands leaving her waist to sit upon her arms.

"You shared the most important part of your life with me, and he gave me a Christmas that I haven't had in sixteen years." She said, looking at her toes-feeling all her self confidence draining from her body. "After last Christmas, I've grown accustomed to not being alone at Christmas time."

She was showing her vulnerable side. Something Booth didn't get to see very often, yet he felt a surge of pride in himself that he was the man, Temperance Brennan trusted. "Bones. . .Temperance, you don't have to be alone. You have your squints, and you have me. For sure you have my son wrapped around your finger. We are your family, Bones." She left the warmth of his arms and walked to the window turning her back to him.

He watched her for a moment and followed her, careful not to scare her away, he softly placed his hand on her shoulder, her eyes shone with tears.

"You know," She started, letting out a shaky breath. "When you first said that to me, after my father left again, I didn't know whether or not to believe you. I needed the facts, and you just gave them to me." She was nervously wringing her hands together.

"You wanted proof?" He said with a chuckle, the mood switched from serious to playful.

She nodded guiltily, he couldn't blame her though. With everything that had happened in the last few months, she needed proof to believe anything.

He did something he had never done before. Seeley Booth kissed Temperance Brennan.

He kissed her with all the love and affection he physically could into it. Surprisingly she reciprocated the feelings and his hands went to her cheeks to make sure she didn't cut it short. Moments later they broke apart, gasping for air.

He rested his forehead on hers. "Is that proof enough?" he asked in a low whisper.

Tears ran down her cheeks, unlike any set Booth had endured through, they were tears of happiness. He gently wiped them off with his thumbs. She didn't say anything, only nodded. He kissed her again softly, yet with more passion than the first.

The clock chimed again signaling it was three in the morning. This time he broke it and said. "We'd better get some sleep, Parker is going to wake up in an hour to open presents." he said with a smile. His hands leaving her face to her waist, touching the slightly exposed flesh.

She shivered at his touch. "You can sleep in my bed with Parker." She said.

"No, it's your apartment, I'll sleep on the couch." He protested softly, his fingers drawing circles on her pelvic bone.

"He's your son." She argued, her eyes gaining a spark. The one she got when they argued.

"Its your bed." He said, pressing his lips to hers, almost to prevent her from retorting.

She melted under him. "You can't do that." Came her retort, her eyes still closed, pulling him back for a kiss. Which she deepened, as he pulled her to the couch. "The couch will work too."

It didn't take long for them to get situated on the couch, her head on his chest and her arm around his waist, while his head was on the arm of the couch, nose buried into her hair and his arms wrapped tightly around her small frame. He ran his fingers through her hair and she looked up at him. He kissed her softly one last time before closing his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to his word, Parker's eyes fluttered open before the sun came up over the horizon. He looked around the room, a little lost because Dr. Brennan wasn't in the room with him. He got up and wandered out of the bedroom, he neared the living room when something caught his attention.

It wasn't the presents under the tree, it was the man and the woman asleep on the couch. "Daddy!" He screamed in excitement. Running to the sleeping pair, he leapt from the floor onto the FBI agent and the forensic anthropologist.

"Oof." Came Booth's response to the new weight landing onto him and opened his eyes. "Hey Bub." The boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Did Santa bring you with him?" Came his innocent question.

"Yes he did." Said Booth, looking at the woman laying next him. She had her eyes opened, watching him interact with his son. "Hey you." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered, still trying to wake up.

He was about to kiss her, but his son sitting on his chest prevented him. "Daddy, can we open presents?" Booth nodded, the boy jumped off of him and sat at the bottom of the tree.

The two sat up, his arm resting on her shoulder and watched as the boy unwrapped the boxes. Booth watched amazed that she knew what to get. "Wow, how'd you know what he wanted?" He whispered into her ear.

"I didn't, I gave Angela my credit card and your SUV, and she took care of it." She whispered in return. "I took him on a tour of the Jeffersonian." He chuckled slightly as she stood up. "I've got something for you."

He gave her a surprised smile as she walked into her bedroom, returning with two brightly wrapped boxes. She took her seat next to him. He took his turn, standing up to grab a wrapped box from his suit case. "Well, I've got you this." He returned to his seat, placing the box on her lap.

"Open yours first." She said, handing him both boxes.

She watched with a smile as he unwrapped the first box, carefully he tore the paper to reveal a book. "The Book of the Human Body?" He said. It was a children's book with a plastic skeleton on cover.

"It's from Parker and I." She said, her grin growing bigger. "Your going to like the next one."

He carefully unwrapped the next box, it happened to be a clothing box. He opened the lid to reveal a blue lab coat, like the one she wore at work, with _S Booth_ embroidered on the side. He started to laugh. "Now I really can fit in anywhere."

She joined in the laughter. "It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but I thought since its Christmas time and we're celebrating, I guess. . ." She said her cheeks glowing a bright red.

"Its alright, I'm not judging you." He said sincerely, kissing her gently on the lips. "Now, mine is supposed to be a Christmas gift."

She lifted the corners of the wrapping paper and took her time removing the paper, it revealed a large picture frame. What was in the frame was what shocked her. It was a permit to carry a concealed weapon. She looked up at him, trying to tell if he was joking. "Booth?"

"Its legitimate. I had to talk Cullen into it, it took me three months and I got it." Again she was speechless, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug. His smile grew into the 'charm smile' as he watched the doctor read over the document. She truly looked like a kid at Christmas time with her eyes all a glow, something he figured she hadn't done in sixteen years.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said excitedly, in his arms.

"Your welcome, Bones." He said chuckling, looking at his son who had fallen asleep within the pile of wrapping paper. He nodded in the direction of the boy to his partner, and she smiled.

She stood up, without saying a word and picked up Parker gently and took him back to her bedroom. She layed him on the bed and kissed him on the forehead. What she didn't know was that her partner followed her to the room, with a smile he wrapped his arm around her from behind. "You have gotten really good at that." He said into her ear, praising her maternal instincts.

"I think so too." She said in a whisper and she shrugged. "I figure practice makes perfect."

He wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, and he turned her around in his arm so that she was looking into his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said practice makes perfect." She clarified, with a gleam in her eyes. The one she got when she figured out a case, or got the bad guy to speak. The gleam he hadn't seen in along time.

"Does that mean you change your mind about having children?" He asked, his heart beating faster than normal. It wasn't an 'I told you so' moment, it was one of which he felt a great source of accomplishment, a goal he had been trying to reach for over two years.

"Maybe." She said, foreshadowing a different future than either of them had predicted. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips onto his. He smiled at her as she broke it off.

"Good." Taking her answer as a yes. She grabbed his hand and they went back into the living room and they got resituated on the couch, his head on the arm of the couch, she sat in between his legs, back resting along his chest. His hands rested protectively on her waist. "You never cease to amaze me." He whispered in her ear-the hair on the back of her neck standing up on end.

She blushed a deep red color, and she said the unthinkable. "Merry Christmas, Booth."


End file.
